


numb my skin

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other famous people are mentioned, Pining, a shit ton of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nods and cups Louis' right cheek softly, thumb tracing his cheekbone. Louis blushes and leans forward. Harry moves forward and their lips meet. Harry moves his lips against Louis and he feels complete. This is what he has longing for the past months.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Uni AU. Louis is secluded and Harry wants to break his walls with a whole heap of pining, friend-zone and whinging to his friends. </p><p>Title from:- Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	numb my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! New story! Before you read this story, here is some basic things about the plot line to help you better understand the story:  
> 1\. Harry is at his 19 year old cocky/sex god phase and Louis is at his 19-20 year old twinky/geeky phase when he was wearing glasses.  
> 2\. Louis was born in December 1993 for this story and Harry was born in February 1994.  
> 3\. There are mentions of a previous abusive relationship and self-harm (cutting) so if that upsets you then turn away now while you can  
> 4\. This is an AU not real life so this is not real. Purely my imagination. Nothing, to my knowledge, has happened in the boys lives that are the same as the plot in my story. I do not own them nor am I affiliated with them personally.  
> Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story! :)

_**❗PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE READING THE STORY❗** _

Harry hates his boss right now. Making him work on a Friday night. He had plans. He was going to meet up with Niall and go to the club and possibly get wasted and/or get fucked but **no**. His bitch of a boss is making him work tonight. 'No-one even comes in here on Friday nights!' Harry protested to her but she wasn't taking it.  
"Cheer up love." Zayn tells him as he walks out from the back room. Harry glares at him and continues to rest his head idly on his hands.  
"It's fucking Friday and I'm stuck in this damn café until 8:30. I have a right to sulk." Harry spits back.  
"Now now Harry, no need to swear." Zayn sagely replies. Harry flips him off.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asks, not in the least bit interested but it is better than silence.  
"My shift has finished so I'm going to go hang with Pezza." Zayn tells him, adjusting his jacket. Harry sighs and lets out a small whine.  
"I'm going to be all alone?"  
"Yeah, sorry mate."  
"I can't believe you are going to make me serve coffee to weirdos from this uni all alone Zaynie." Harry whines at him.  
"Oh, I'll just go next door then." A small voice rings from the door. Zayn and Harry bring their attention to the door and their eyes feast upon the figure. Petite, curvy and enclosed around the books in his arms, square framed glasses on his face. Harry thinks he looks adorable.  
"Oh shit sorry, come in." Harry apologises.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother." The small boy shyly remarks.  
"You aren't a bother Louis. Harry here just has his panties in a twist." Zayn tells him. The boy, Louis, looks up and smiles slightly. He walks to the furthest booth and places his books down without a word.  
"How do you know my name?" He asks, sounding slightly astonished with a hint of fright in his tone.  
"You are in my Drama, Music and English class mate. You are the cute little nerd who knows all the answers but never puts his hand up because he is too scared." Zayn explains to both the boys, making Louis' cheeks flush red. Harry lets out a little chuckle and Louis blushes even harder.  
"Shit, I gotta go. Pezza is calling, later babe." Zayn rushes out, hugging Harry with one arm before running out. Louis makes eye contact with Harry before looking away nervously but not before Harry can recognise that Louis' eyes are prettiest shade of blue he has ever seen.  
"So Louis, what are you doing here on a Friday night?" Harry asks conversationally.  
"Just studying. I always come here on Friday nights. The dorms are too loud and this place is nice and quaint." Louis shrugs, opening one of his many textbooks.  
"Okay, would you like anything?" Harry asks, still confused on what the hell _quaint_ meant.  
"No thanks. I'm fine." Louis smiles before adjusting his glasses and reading his book. Harry watches as Louis' high eyebrows furrow as he chews on the end of his pencil. He looks so pretty. He is a pretty boy, Harry decides.

3 hours pass and Harry is mesmerised by the small pixie boy. Sure, other customers came in but the 19 year old only had eyes for the feather-haired, blue-eyed beauty in the back of the café. Watching his tiny fingers flip page after page of notes. Watching him make confused faces at his neat writing, trying to see what he had written. He even made this cute sneeze that was small and adorable and Harry is crushing hard on him. And he barely knows him. All he knows is that his name is Louis Tomlinson (got that from his notebook) and that he goes to the same uni as Zayn and are in a few classes with him.  
"Um Harry, do I have something on my face because you keep staring at me." Louis asks self-consciously.  
"Only beauty." Slips out of Harry's mouth and Louis flushes crimson for about the 5th time today. _You've fucked it now Styles._  
"Shit Louis, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Harry tries to mend the mess he made.  
"That's fine. I better get going. It's quite late." Louis replies, grouping his pencils and book together in his arms. Harry looks at his watch and sees that it is 9:03 pm. He was meant to lock up 30 minutes ago.  
"No need to rush Louis. I'm not going anywhere important." Harry tells him, noticing Louis' jittery movements.  
"I just don't wanna be in your hair any longer than I have to be." Louis mumbles back, gripping his black note book tightly.  
"You aren't a problem Louis. You are probably the nicest, quietest and politest person to have ever walked into the café. You are welcome back any time." Harry smiles at him.  
"Really? That's very nice of you Harry." Louis smiles back, body loosening up.  
"All good Lou. I'll see you round campus yeah? I'm transferring to your uni on Monday." Harry tells him hopefully.  
"Okay, bye Harry. It was nice talking to you." Louis calls to him as he walks out the door. A small smile etched into his face. As for Harry, he is the same. Feeling all giddy inside.

A week has passed and it is Friday again. Harry's boss is making him work again but this time he has no objections. Maybe Louis will finally come back to the café. He hasn't appeared through out the week on the shifts Harry has worked and Zayn has told him he hasn't seen him on his shifts either. He only saw him once around campus and that was when he was walking to his Business class. He talked to Gemma about Louis and she said to get his attention first, become friends and then make his move. He is going to try that today. If he appears that is!  
"Are you okay Harry? Last time I made you work a Friday, you whined like a baby." His boss, Jacinta, tells him.  
"People change Jacinta." Harry prompts, giving a customer her change of 60p.  
"Not within a week and especially not you." Jacinta scoffs as she stalks away like a cat. The irritating click of her heeled wedges echoing against the floor. Harry pokes his tongue out and a giggle comes from the counter. Harry turns his head and low and behold. It's Louis.  
"Hi Harry." He smiles.  
"Hey Louis, how are you?" Harry asks happily.  
"I'm good. Yourself?" Louis continues, looking at the pastries on the counter.  
"Yeah, fine. What would you like today?" Harry remembers that he is at work, not a social event.  
"A mug of Yorkshire Tea and a chocolate croissant stay-in please Harry." Louis tells him, looking through his wallet.  
"Excellent choice. That will be £6.70 please." Harry tells him.  
"Here you go. Keep the change. I have way too many coins." Louis tells him, handing him a £10 note. Harry smiles at him and takes the money. Definitely not watching Louis' bum as he walks back to his seat. Definitely not staring at the possibly most gorgeous, breathtaking and fuckable ass he has ever seen in those tight white jeans. Most certainly not staring. Zayn comes over and takes over his counter shift.  
"Go make lover-boy's tea. I'll work the counter." Zayn tells him, making Harry's eyes widen.  
"Zayn! I don't even know him!" Harry whines back.  
"You don't have to know him to fuck him." Zayn sings back. Harry chokes on air and Zayn starts cackling. He flips him off as he brews the tea and grabs a chocolate croissant from the display. He smiles as he stares at the croissant.  
"What got you all happy?" Josh, one of the other male workers, asks him as he walks past.  
"Nothing." Harry hisses.  
"You like that boy in the far booth don't you." Josh laughs.  
"No I don't." Harry lies through his teeth as he pours some milk into a jug. Josh rolls his eyes and walks over to Zayn. Harry doesn't care though. He doesn't know why or how that just thinking about Louis does this to him because he is just a crush. He probably doesn't even like him back. Harry comes back to earth as the kettle boils. He pours the hot tea into a white mug and places it onto a tray with the milk jug, sugar cup with a teaspoon and the chocolate croissant. He walks out the kitchen with the tray and to Louis' table in the corner. He places the food on the table and Louis' attention is torn from the his textbook.  
"Oh, thanks Harry." Louis smiles, closing his thick textbook shut.  
"All good Louis. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Harry asks.  
"Don't you have to go back to work?" Louis asks curiously.  
"Probably but I don't care. I just wanna get to know you." Harry says, hopefully coming off smooth.  
"Why? Why do you want to know about boring old me? I don't wanna get you fired." Louis nervously replies.  
"Louis," Harry places his hand on Louis'. Trying to ignore the stuttered gasp that leave the small boy's mouth. "I'm not gonna get fired. I wanna get to know you because you seem interesting."  
"Are you sure?" Louis questions.  
"Positive." Harry smiles back. Louis shifts in his seat before beginning his story, Harry entranced.

~

The pair spent the next half hour smiling and laughing as they told each other stories about their pasts. Harry notices that Louis has a wonderful laugh and when he laughs, he gets little crinkles in the corner of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry lovebirds but Harry, we need you to make more scones. Also, you didn't tell us you were going on break Harold." Josh scolds him, no malice in his voice though.  
"Josh, we are just friends, my name is **not**  Harold and I'll be there in a minute." Harry tells him, waving his hand away. Josh scoffs and walks off.  
"We are friends?" Louis asks.  
"Yeah. Do you not wanna be my friend?" Harry questions nervously.  
"Of course I want to be your friend. I just didn't think I was cool enough to be friends with you." Louis sheepishly admits.  
"Why on Earth would you think that Lou?" Harry curiously asks, the nickname rolling off his tongue.  
"Well, I'm, as you popular guys says, an innocent lonely nerd." He shrugs, looking at his lap.  
"Louis Tomlinson, look at me right now." Harry demands and Louis' eyes slowly meet Harry's, "You are an amazing and nice person. I am lucky to be friends with someone as open and friendly as you."  
"You mean that Harry? We have only really known each other for about a half-hour." Louis persists.  
"I don't care if I've known you for an hour or 73 hours. You are a great person, Louis. Don't put yourself down." Harry answers.  
"Thanks Harry. No-one has really been nice to me like you before." The small boy mumbles.  
"You deserve it Louis. Now, I gotta go. See you round." Harry tells him, getting out of his booth.  
"Bye Harry. Thanks for the chat." Louis calls back as Harry walks away with a smile on his face.  
"You like him, don't you?" Zayn says as soon as he walks into the kitchen.  
"We are just friends Zayn. Can't two gay guys be just friends?" Harry spits back, grabbing some flour.  
"Friends with benefits maybe." Zayn mumbles. Harry whacks him in the ribs with the buttermilk as he gathers the other ingredients.  
"Do you want me to tell you the truth now?" Harry asks, measuring out the flour. He is not going even hide it. He has been friends with Zayn long enough to know that he will just keep pestering him until he gets his answer.  
"You know me so well." Zayn smiles, faking emotional tears.  
"I do kinda like him." Harry admits. Zayn lets out a victorious fist pump.  
"Then why would you friend-zone him?" Zayn whines.  
"Gemma said to be friends first before I make a move." Harry replies.  
"No! You've got it all wrong Harry! If you friend him first, he will just think you wanna remain as friends. By the way he was looking at you, he seemed interested and when you called him a friend, he looked a little glum. I'm telling you now Harry that you need to be upfront about your feelings towards him." Zayn lectures.  
"But Zayn, what if he doesn't like me? What if he is straight?" Harry hisses back.  
"Dude, he looks so gay that he shits rainbows." Zayn scoffs back.  
"That's rude. You can't go around stereotyping people!" Harry pouts at him.  
"Haz, I've never seen him with a female other than a teacher. Plus, one of Pezza's girlfriends asked him out and he said no." Zayn explains and Harry nods slowly as he stirs the batter together.  
"Whatever Zayn. I'm gonna take my way about it. I don't want a repeat of Nick." Harry tells him, walking over to take back his counter shift from Josh, telling the short boy to portion out the dough and place it in the oven.  
"Okay but if you two aren't together by the end of September, I'm forcing you together." Zayn calls to him. Harry looks at the calendar. September is about 7 months away. He is going to be fine.

September comes around faster than Harry expected. He and Louis have progressively gotten closer, even meeting each other's parents. Gemma just smiled at him which Harry guesses she approves of him. Harry smiles at the memory as he and Louis lay in the middle of the park. Amongst the grass and flowers. Zayn, Zayn's friend Liam, Louis' roommate Stan & Liam's roommate Niall have fucked off elsewhere and Harry is kinda glad. He is also happy that Louis has opened up about himself and become more confident.  
"Hey Boobear?" Harry asks, earning an elbow to the stomach.  
"I told you not to call me that Harry!" Louis whines.  
"I'm sorry Lou. Forgive me?" Harry asks, sticking his bottom lip out.  
"No. You promised Harold." Louis stubbornly says, crossing his arms.  
"I'll wrestle you." Harry taunts, rolling onto his side.  
"We all know how that will end Harold." Louis smirks.  
"You are so mean to me." Harry pouts.  
"Deal with it babe." Louis smirks. Harry knows his heart shouldn't have fluttered when Louis called him babe because he does it all the time. He even calls Louis love sometimes. It is safe to say that he has fallen arse over tea kettle for this short, blue eyed man.  
"That's it. I'm going to fight for my masculinity." Harry yells, rolling on top of Louis.  
"What masculinity?" Louis laughs, rolling over so he is above Harry.  
"You are a _grade A dick_." Harry taunts, reversing their positions.  
"Takes one to know one." Louis groans, rolling over again.

The two boys wrestle and yell non threatening words at each other until Louis straddles Harry by the hips and has his hands pinned above his head.  
"Well this situation seems awfully familiar, doesn't it?" Louis laughs as Harry squirms beneath.  
"This is _so_ embarrassing." Harry whines.  
"How so? I'm older, smarter and faster than you." Louis lists off with the poke of his tongue at the end.  
"Yeah but I'm taller and stronger. I feel I'm being pinned by a toddler." Harry smiles.  
"Do you just compare me to a toddler?" Louis asks in disbelief.  
"Pretty much, princess." Harry smiles. Louis huffs and licks a stripe up his nose. Harry groans in disgust and Louis laughs.  
"That is what you get for being rude."  
"You are a toddler." Harry sings back, wiping his saliva slick nose on Louis' arm.  
"You love me." Louis spits back, rolling off him.  
"Not quite sure now." Harry jokes.  
"What?" Louis asks, looking genuinely worried. Harry mentally slaps himself. He knows better than that to say things like that. It activates his anxiety. Louis told Harry about 6 weeks into their friendship that he suffers from anxiety attacks sometimes. Harry accepted him and they haven't talked about it since but he knows what can and will activate his anxiety.  
"Shit Lou. I was only kidding. I do love you." Harry rushes out, embracing Louis quickly.  
"I thought you were serious. I though you hated me." Louis whispers into his chest.  
"Lou, I could never hate you." Harry coos, hugging the boy tightly.  
"Really?"  
"Really." Harry confirms.  
"Oi lovebirds, we gonna head in or what?" Stan's voice yells from the path. The two boys sit up and look at the four messy boys.  
"We aren't dating and why?" Harry screams back.  
"It is 5:30 pm. We need to be by 6 pm and it take awhile to walk. Let's go!" Niall shouts back. Louis stands up and pulls Harry up.  
"Does it bother you that people think we are dating?" Harry asks nervously.  
"Not really. I know you are my friend and people should just accept that we are no more than that." Louis replies. Harry feels his heart deflate slightly.  
"Okay." Harry nods. The two catch up to the others and they begin to walk. Ignoring the waggling eyebrows of Zayn and Niall.

"So H, you coming to the party tomorrow night? Zayn asks at dinner.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry shrugs, chewing some broccoli.  
"What about you Louis?" Niall asks.  
"Umm, I dunno. Probably not." Louis stutters. Harry notices Louis stiffen up. He knows that big social events fire up his anxiety.  
"Why not? Clifford is throwing it and his parties are always the best!" Liam tells him and Niall enthusiastically.  
"Parties aren't really my scene." Louis defends. Harry places a hand on Louis' thigh and rubs his thighs through his jeans comfortingly.  
"C'mon Lou!" Stan pleads. Louis makes eye contact with Harry and Harry feels numb. Louis' eyes look so pleading.  
"I might go." Louis mumbles.  
"I'll stay with you all the way." Harry whispers in Louis' ear. Louis smiles and mouths a thanks to him.  
"Awesome! I heard that Leigh-Anne and her group are going. Y'know, the cheerleaders." Niall excitedly tells the group.  
"Isn't that Taylor as well? The dumb blonde one who is only in the team because she is 'pretty'?" Liam asks, sipping his water.  
"Yeah but so is Jade, Perrie, Emily, Tara and Jesy. Fuck, Jesy is fit." Niall continues.  
"Oi, Perrie is mine you twat." Zayn says, flinging a pea at the blonde.  
"I think there might be a few cute gay boys going. Just for you two." Niall adds.  
"I won't be hooking up with anyone, thank you very much Niall. I'm sure Lou won't either." Harry scoffs back.  
"Because you are hooking up with each other." Stan mumbles. Louis chokes on his water and Harry's eyes go wide. As soon as Louis finishes choking, he flips them off.  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice. I liked it better when you were quiet and innocent." Liam whines.  
"Well that is what you get when you are friend with Harry. He has the filthiest mind." Zayn tells him.  
"I have no shame and Louis doesn't mind. Do you Louis?" Harry smiles.  
"Course not. You made me more open to the sexual vocabulary." Louis smiles back.  
"That's what she said." Stan mumbles and the four boys snicker.  
"Not to you though." Louis quips and Harry smirks. Stan glares at him.

The 6 boys finishes their food and head back to their respective dorms with goodbyes exchanged.  
"You crushing hard bro." Zayn elbows him.  
"Shut up. He doesn't like me back." Harry grumbles, hands in his pockets.  
"Why would you say that?" Zayn asks, grabbing his access key.  
"I asked if the couple rumours bothered him and he said I know you are my friend and people should just accept that we are no more than that. It shattered my heart Z. I really like him and he hates me." Harry sighs, flopping dramatically on his bed.  
"H, Louis doesn't hate you. Sure, it sucks ass that he said that but I'm sure he didn't mean it." Zayn soothes him, sitting next to him.  
"What part of _people should just accept that_ did you miss? He only wants to be friends." Harry groans.  
"Babe, he is just defensive of his feelings. Stan told me to tell you this. It is important if you wanna get closer to Louis and I know you want to. Stan told me that when Louis thinks his true feelings are being shown, he builds up walls with lies to hide it. He said that Louis was in a very bad abusive relationship before coming to uni and that he is scared to date again. That is what sparked his anxiety issues." Zayn tells him. Harry's heart drops. All his mind is saying is **Protect Louis. Protect Louis. Protect Louis** on a constant loop.  
"Why would anyone treat him so badly? He is the nicest person I've ever met." Harry asks.  
"That's it Harry. He is too nice. That is why he endured that horrible relationship for so long." Zayn tells him.  
"Fuck, where is that douche bag at now? I wanna break his teeth." Harry feels anger coursing through his veins.  
"He is in prison now. Calm down. You need some sleep." Zayn tells him. Harry nods and takes his shirt off. Zayn goes to his bed and Harry crawls under his sheets.  
"G'night Z. Thanks for telling me that." Harry mumbles.  
"Night Haz. Sleep tight." Zayn sighs as he flicks the switch.

~

"Who is ready to party?" Harry asks as Stan opens the door to his room.  
"Me! Louis is deciding on a shirt." Stan says.  
"I can help with that." Harry smiles, walking through the door. He can hear Stan and Zayn snigger at the door but he ignores them and walks straight into the bathroom were Louis is, forgetting to knock.  
"Hey Louis, I heard you need some help finding a shirt." Harry says, walking into the small room.  
"Gosh Harry. You scared me." Louis jumps, covering his tummy.  
"No need to cover up Louis." Harry smiles, nodding towards covered stomach.  
"I'm not sure on whether to wear the black or white or blue shirt." Louis changes the subject, nodding towards the shirt.  
"White. Then we can match." Harry laughs, giving him the white one. Louis smiles and tells him to close his eyes. Harry puts his hand over his eyes and Louis pulls the shirt over his head. Harry peeks through his fingers and his eyes lock of the faint pink scars across Louis' stomach. His heart pangs and he feels guilty that someone would cause him so much emotional pain that he would resort to that.  
"How do I look?" Louis asks.  
"Beautiful. You look amazing Lou. You gonna get all the boys." Harry jokes, kissing Louis' forehead. Louis feels his cheeks heat up as Harry's lips make contact. The two walk out and smiles at Stan and Zayn.  
"C'mon, lets go get Niall and Liam." Zayn tells them.

~

"C'mon Lou, take a beer." Niall slurs to him. Louis clutches to Harry's side and shakes his head. He had been next Harry for the whole night, his anxiety flaring every-time someone even talks to him.  
"He doesn't want one Niall. Go give it Ashton." Harry tells Niall, aiding Louis. Louis smiles and Harry returns it.  
"Spin the bottle!" Stan shouts from across the room. Harry looks at him.  
"Wanna go play Lou?"  
"Umm okay." Louis nervously replies.  
"I don't wanna force you to do anything." Harry tells him solemnly.  
"I wanna do it. C'mon." Louis says more confidently. He and Harry to the circle and sit between Stan and a pretty brunette girl.  
"Hi, I'm Jesy." She introduces herself. Louis nods and he can see why Niall thinks she is pretty. She has lovely hair, nice eyes and a banging body.  
"I'm Louis." Louis stammers to her.  
"Are you and Harry together?" She asks curiously.  
"No. We're just friends." Louis tells her. That is about the 10th time he has said that tonight.  
"Oh okay. Are you gay? I'm pansexual myself." She continues.  
"Yeah I am. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Louis questions.  
"I'm single but I don't really mind who. I'm attracted to personality." Jesy smiles. Louis nods. He likes her. She is nice.  
"Okay. Everyone knows everyone yeah?" Stan asks.  
"Who is the guy next to Harry and are they dating?" A girl with wavy ombre hair hollers from across the circle.  
"I'm Louis. I'm not dating Harry for the 12th time but I am gay." Louis pipes in defensively. Harry pats his knee supportively.  
"Okay, I'll go first but when you kiss, it isn't a petty kiss. We aren't 14. It has to be proper and last more than 10 seconds, yeah?" Stan sets. Everyone nods and Harry turns to Louis.  
"You've had your first kiss haven't you?"  
"Course I have." Louis scoffs back.  
"Just checking. Don't want you to lose something special to a drunkie."  
"Are you _jealous_ Harold?"  
" _You wish_ Tommo." Harry hisses back as Stan spins the empty beer bottle. It lands on Niall.  
"Come here, blonde." Stan smiles. Niall leans forward and Stan cups his cheeks as their lips press together. Cat calls and wolf whistles fill the room as they pull back.  
"That's how it is done boys and girls." Stan smiles as Zayn spins the bottle. Louis laughs at his best friend's antics. Stan has always been a funny drunk.

~

They play this game a few more rounds. Louis watches almost everyone around him get wasted except for Harry and a few of the girls. So far he has only had to kiss 4 people since he skipped the first 2 rounds due to fear. Jesy, Liam, Zayn and a guy called Luke who is tall, quiffed and foreign. Louis thinks he is from Australia. He watches as Harry spins the bottle. It spins and spins and spins and lands on...him? All that goes through his mind is 'Crap, is this really happening? Oh God.'  
"Get in Hazza!" Zayn shouts. Harry blushes and looks at Louis. He can see the worry in his face.  
"I'm sorry." Harry whispers before pressing his lips to Louis. Louis can feel Harry's thicker, moist lips move against his own. Harry cups Louis' cheek and Louis grabs Harry's hair in the spur of the moment. He tugs experimentally as Harry's lips still move swiftly against his own. He can feel Harry's moan against his lips before he pulls back, hands dropping. Harry looks at him, eyes on Louis' slightly swollen lips.  
"Fuck, that was hot." Perrie calls out. He hears the other murmur in agreement and the realisation of what he had just done hits him like a cement brick. He stands up and runs up the stairs, in search for a bathroom. Tears welling in his eyes as hatred towards himself runs through his veins.  
"Harry, you might wanna go check up on him." Jesy pipes in. Harry nods and chases after Louis.  
"Louis? Louis, where the fuck are you!" Harry yells as he runs up the stairs. He sprints to the bathroom and he can hear soft sobs. He bangs on the door. "Louis? Let me in."  
"No, you'll hate me." Louis' broken voice responds.  
"I can never hate you. Please Louis, let me in." Harry pleads through the wall.  
"Give me one good reason." Louis whimpers.  
"Because I actually give a genuine fuck about your wellbeing." Harry slams his fist onto the door. He can hear the shuffling of feet and the door opens, a red faced Louis in it's wake. Louis latches onto Harry like a koala and Harry wraps his arms around Louis tightly.  
"Why did you run off?" Harry coos.  
"Because I'm scared." Louis mumbles into his chest.  
"Scared of what?" Harry asks.  
"Dennis." Louis mutters the name and Harry can feel Louis shake violently.  
"Was he your abusive boyfriend from your last relationship? Stan told me because he knows how hard I have fallen for you." Harry tells him. Louis nods and Harry hugs him tighter.  
"Do you like me Harry?" Louis quivers.  
"I fucking **love** you Louis Tomlinson. My heart _longs_ for you. I miss you when I'm not around you. I feel so lonely in class because you aren't there. I love you so fucking much Lou." Harry whispers to him.  
"I think I love you too Harry. When I'm with you I feel so happy. I feel like I belong with you." Louis mumbles.  
"What is holding you back from acknowledging your true feelings?" Harry asks.  
"I'm just scared that you will turn out like Dennis. He was so sweet to me in the beginning and then once we kissed, it all turned to poop. He bruised me, he pushed me around and punched me. But worst of all, he almost raped me Harry. He almost had sex with me against my will but I screamed so loud that the neighbours called the police because they thought I was being murdered." Louis tells him, shaking so hard that Harry is struggling to hold him still.  
"Oh hun." Harry mutters.  
"I just so scared that you will treat me the same way. I can't imagine it though. You are so sweet to everyone you meet and so polite. That is what scares me about people. Everyone is double sided and I'm scared to get on the bad side of them." Louis continues, now hiccuping.  
"Louis, I swear that I will never treat you the same way he did. I wouldn't even dream about intentionally hurting you, not even to save my own life. I will treat you like a decent human being. I will respect and love you Louis. I fell for you the second you sat in the booth, all those months ago in January. Your beautiful eyes, your amazing body, your stunning smile and your floaty voice. I felt like I was in heaven and I want you to feel that way too. I just need you to accept me into your life and let me help you make it better." Harry tells him, rubbing circles into his back.  
"Are you lying to me?" Louis questions quietly.  
"Not at all. Will you let me in?" Harry asks.  
"I have one more thing to tell you. Promise not to judge." Louis says. Harry nods. "I'm a cutter. Ever since Dennis started to hit me, I began to cut my tummy. He would laugh at me and even encourage me to keep going. Then, when he went to jail, his words still echoed in my head. So, every morning, I would slice my tummy, wash the blood off in the shower and wrap it up. That cycle when on for about 14 months. I finally stopped when I met you. You were so happy and cheery that it made my day brighter. Every time I thought about cutting, I would think of you and the pain disappeared. I am now 6 months clean and it is because of you." Louis tells him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
"Oh baby, you stopped because of me? That is so beautiful. Can I...can I see the cuts?" Harry asks. Louis shakes his head.  
"I'm not ready to show anyone yet."  
"That's fine love. Can I ask you question?" Harry smiles.  
"What?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asks, biting his lip. Louis nods and Harry kisses his forehead.  
"Can I kiss you? On the lips again? I liked that." Louis asks, all the negativity washing away. Getting it off his chest to Harry just makes him feel 2 pounds lighter. Harry nods and cups Louis' right cheek softly, thumb tracing his cheekbone. Louis blushes and leans forward. Harry moves forward and their lips meet. Harry moves his lips against Louis and he feels complete. This is what he has longing for the past months. Louis' hands wrap around his neck loosely and he pulls back, resting their foreheads together.  
"I love you." Harry whispers, throwing all caution into the wind.  
"I love you too." Louis replies. Harry feels complete as does Louis. Feelings exposed and happy with life.

~

December has arrived and it is their 3 month anniversary. It is also Louis' birthday and Harry is excited.  
"Happy birthday babe." Harry smiles, kissing Louis' forehead.  
"Thanks Harry. Happy 3 months anniversary." Louis replies sleepily. The two moved in together after the party, kicking Zayn out to room with Stan and pushing the beds together.  
"I made you some pancakes." Harry tells him.  
"Really? You didn't have to." Louis mumbles, sitting up in the bed.  
"It is your birthday and it is our anniversary so I'm allowed to spoil you." Harry protests, kissing Louis' nose.  
"Okay, I'll be out in a minute. Don't eat them without me." Louis tells him, stretching his arms. Harry nods and walks out to the kitchen. A fond smile etched into his face. The past three months have been really big for the pair. Louis has agreed to talk about Dennis to a therapist after much convincing from Harry. The only down side is that Louis is scared to do anything anymore intimate than kissing. This became very evident when they were making out and Harry squeezed Louis' bum. Louis froze and almost began crying. Harry apologised furiously and Louis told him that he wasn't ready to touch anything. Harry nods and since then, if they kiss, they keep their hands above the waist. Harry's memory train is cut off as he feel two small arms wrap around his hips.  
"Morning sunshine." Louis smiles, going onto his tip-toes and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.  
"Morning birthday boy." Harry replies, turning around and hugging him.  
"Happy anniversary." Louis adds with a peck to the cheek.  
"Can you believe we have made it this long?" Harry asks, lifting his up and making his wraps his legs around his waist.  
"Do you not think we could make it to 3 months?" Louis asks, anxiety flaring.  
"Of course I did Louis. That was just a figure of speech, I swear." Harry assures him, placing him on the couch.  
"Oh okay. I'm sorry for panicking." Louis admits sheepishly. He hates it when that happens but he can't help it. He thinks that it annoys Harry but it doesn't. Harry is so accepting of him.  
"No need to apologise love. Now, stay here and I will get you your pancakes that I made for you." Harry tells him and Louis nods. Harry walks to the kitchen and grabs the food. "What do you want with them?"  
"Cinnamon sugar please." Louis calls back. Harry grabs the jar of the sugar mixture and walks back to the couch. He sits next to Louis and gives him the stack of pancakes.  
"Thank you Harry. I really appreciate this." Louis smiles. Harry remember his candle and pulls it out of the drawer beside him with a lighter.  
"Since when did you smoke?" Louis asks confused, looking at the cigarette lighter with slight disgust.  
"I don't. Zayn left it here and I'm too lazy to give it back." Harry shrugs, sprinkling the food with the cinnamon-sugar combination and sticking the candle into the stack and lighting it. "Zayn taught me how to use one." he adds.  
"Can sing to me?" Louis asks, cheeks tinting.  
"No need to be embarrassed. I can do whatever you want." Harry smiles. Louis smiles back and kisses Harry's nose. "Happy birthday to Lou. Happy birthday to Lou. Happy birthday dear Boobear. Happy birthday to Louuuuuuuuu!" Harry sings obnoxiously loud and surprising on key. Louis smiles and blows out the candle. Harry claps like a child and Louis giggles.  
"How does it feel to be twenty Lou?" Harry asks.  
"I'm one year closer to my death so great." Louis tells him.  
"No need to be negative Ned."  
"You are such a child."  
"I'm your child though. Cos you love me." Harry pokes his bottom lip out.  
"Of course I do. Happy anniversary babe." Louis smiles, kissing Harry quickly.  
"Happy anniversary to you too. Now let me feed you." Harry smiles and Louis opens his mouth.

~

The pair spend the day being sappy romantics. Cuddling together on the couch, eating ice-cream and watching rom-coms. Somehow along the way, Louis stole his phone and changed the names. He changed his mum to 'Mummy', changed his to 'Sex God Louis' and changed Zayn to 'Armani Model'. So mature, he knows. They are in the middle of the Titanic, the infamous sex scene, when Louis asks Harry an interesting question.

"Harry, have you ever wanted to have sex with me?" Harry is taken aback and coughs awkwardly as he chokes on air.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Louis shrugs.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" Harry delays.

"It's just a question H. I would like an answer please."

"Honest or lie?"

"The truth Harry. We promised to only tell the true in this relationship."

"Okay, I kinda have. A few times." Harry admits.

"What is keeping you from doing it then?" Louis asks.

"Well, I don't wanna do it until you are ready. I was so scared after that time I grabbed your butt and you recoiled like I'd hit you. I just don't wanna make you do anything you are uncomfortable with." Harry sighs.

"Well, we can try. If you want to that is." Louis rushes out.

"Is this your way of asking to have sex with me?" Harry questions. Louis nods small. "Are you 100% sure that you want this?" Louis nods again. "When do you want to then?" 

"Maybe tonight." Louis suggests.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks for the second time.

"Yes Harry. I want you to have sex with me." Louis says, this time more confident.

"Well, you will be the first person I've actually fucked. I'm usually the fuckee rather than the fucker." Harry admits.

"That's fine. I'm a virgin so at least you'll have some experience. I have only really sucked someone off but that was by force." Louis stammers.

"I promise that I will only do things that make you feel good. Tonight is all about you." Harry smiles, kissing Louis' cheek.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you a hell of a lot too Louis."

~

It is 7:30 and the pair are having a dinner that Harry has cooked. Harry has made Louis' favourite pasta dish, fettuccine carbonara. Louis could literally live off of this stuff because Harry is such an amazing cook.

"This is too much Haz. I'm not worth this treatment. You really didn't have to do this." Louis shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're worth it Lou. It is your birthday and it is our anniversary. Stop thinking that I'm pitying you. I'm doing this because I love you. You deserve the best." Harry replies. Louis smiles shyly and Harry rubs his thumb over the back of his hand. "Do you want some wine?"

"No thanks. I'll stick to my apple juice." Louis smiles. Harry smiles and they begin to eat in comfortable silence.

~

It is 9 o'clock and Louis is shaking with anticipation as he sits on the edge of his bed. This is what he had been waiting for since about 2 months. He is going to trust Harry to take his virginity. Harry is probably the only person he trusts enough.

"You excited babe?" Harry asks, coming from behind him.

"Yeah. I know you will treat me well." Louis nods.

"I love that you trust me. Now, I want you to just do whatever feels right. You can touch me wherever, kiss me wherever and mark me wherever. No boundaries tonight yeah?" Harry confirms. Louis pivots in his spot and nods.

"Can I play with your hair? I just wanna touch it." Louis asks. "I'm a bit of a sucker for a bit of hair pulling so go right ahead." Harry nods and Louis smiles. That fact that Harry, his soulmate, is going to do this makes him all happy inside.

"Can we start? I'm kinda sick of waiting." Louis admits.

"Please." is all Harry says before he pulls Louis back on top of him, connecting their lips. Louis' hands grab Harry's hair whilst Harry's go straight to Louis' bum. He has been itching to touch it since hell knows when. He can hear Louis make a soft groan at the contact and Harry takes the chance, pushing his tongue into Louis' mouth. French kissing is something Louis grew to be comfortable at the beginning of their relationship and Harry was so grateful for it. He didn't know he wanted this so badly until now. As Louis' slides his tongue against Harry's, his hands knotting tight in Harry's messy hair. He tugs it slightly and Harry moans. Louis doesn't think he has heard a better sound in his life. It is so deep and just so Harry.

" _Fuck_ Lou, just like that." Harry pants, pulling away to catch his breath.

"Can I give you a love bite?" Louis asks.

"Babe, don't ask. Just do it." Harry instructs and Louis latches onto the pale skin of his boyfriend's neck. He sucks and sucks into the skin as Harry pants heavily. He can't believe that Louis, his innocent little boyfriend, is reducing him to a panting, sweaty mess already. Louis pulls back, looking at the purple mark. " _I made that._ "

"Yeah, can I give you one?" Harry asks. Louis nods and Harry presses his lips to the salty skin. He bites down lightly, drinking in the small gasps leaving Louis' mouth. He pulls back and presses a kiss to the mark.

"Harry, I'm hard." He mumbles.

"That's fine. Me too. Wanna take my sweats off?" Harry offers and Louis nods. He slides off the bed and removes his own bottoms, leaving his in Harry's shirt and tight Topman boxers. Harry watches with lust blown eyes as Louis hooks his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and pulls them down.

"Wow H, you look really big." Louis gasps, eyes glued to Harry's stiff dick in his briefs.

"It's okay Lou. It will fit in you. Come lay on the bed." Harry assures. Louis crawls onto the mattress and Harry sits between his legs. "This okay?" He asks, Louis nods. Harry is so caring for him. Harry grips the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

"Harry, I know it's ugly but please ignore it." Louis pleads as he watches the younger boy's eyes look at his scar littered stomach. Harry ignores him as presses a kiss to each of the faded scars.

"You are so beautiful. You deserve better." Harry mumbles, kissing the skin ever so lightly.

"You are the best." Louis replies. Harry smiles as he kisses up Louis' chest.

"Can I play with your body? Like your nipples?" Harry asks. Louis nods and a moan escapes his mouth as Harry's tongue laps over his right nipple.

"Oh Harry. Do that again." Harry more than willing complies, licking over the bud. This time, nipping it with his teeth. Louis slips out a moan if Harry's name and he switches to his other nipple. Giving it the same treatment.

"Harry, I need you. I'm so hard." Louis whines. Harry nods, shimmying down the mattress. Back in between Louis' legs. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and looks up at the birthday boy, silently asking for permission. Louis nods and Harry pulls the fabric down, Louis' hard dick poking out.

"Wow Lou, you're pretty impressive." Harry gapes, staring at his boyfriend's length. Louis blushes but it barely noticeable on his hot face. Harry wraps a big hand around Louis and he gasps loudly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Harry asks.

"No, it just feels so good to have someone else's hand on me." Louis explains.

"Have you wanked before?" Harry asks, squeezing Louis.

"Yeah, I've been masturbating for the past month to try and last longer for you so I didn't embarrass myself by orgasming too soon." Louis admits.

"Oh baby. You don't have to do anything. You are perfect the way you are." Harry tells him, moving his hand slowly. Louis pants heavily, chest heaving and fingers tight on the bed. "Calm down babe. I'm going open you up now but you need to calm down."

"Okay, I'm good. Gosh, so good." Louis tells him after a few deep breathes. Harry smiles and kisses Louis' lips as he reaches for the lube. Louis smiles into the loving the fact that Harry is so gentle with him.

"Spread your legs a bit more." Harry instructs and Louis shifts his legs open a bit more, exposing his puckered, pink hole. "So beautiful. All for me?"

"All for you Harry. Please touch me." Louis whines. Harry slicks up three fingers and presses one to his boyfriend's rim. Applying some lube to the muscle. Louis shivers into the touch. Harry runs his finger around the muscle before pressing the tip of his finger into Louis. Louis cries out before biting his lip to muffle the sound.

"It will hurt more if you are silent. Let it out baby." Harry tells him, his thumb rubbing circles into his hip.

"I don't wanna say a bad word. Dennis didn't like it when I said bad words. He would hit me and shove soap in my mouth." Louis whimpers as Harry inserts more of his finger in.

"Lou, I'm not Dennis. I'm not gonna hit you or put soap in your mouth. You can swear baby boy. I don't mind." Harry assures him, finger now in all the way.

"Thank fuck." Louis breathes out. Harry smiles and drags his finger back. Louis' breath hitches as he feels the stretch of Harry's slender finger. Harry pumps his finger in and out of the quivering older man. "Add a second one. Please Harry. I need it." Louis pleads and Harry pushes a second digit in, Louis' back arching off the bed ever so slightly.

"Fuck Lou, you look so beautiful." Harry smiles, curling his fingers inside.

"Your fingers are so big and I can't take anymore. Your dick isn't going to fit." Louis whimpers, cringing at how whiny and desperate he sounds, Harry's fingers twisting inside him.

"It will fit pumpkin. I swear it will. Can you hold on while I add another finger?" Harry suggests. Louis takes some heavy breaths and nods slowly. He meets Harry's eyes as Harry pushes a third finger into his hole.

"Holy fuck. Harry, Jesus, it's too much. Take it out. Fuck please." Louis babbles, unclench almost unbearably tight around the three digits.

"Louis babe, calm down. Stop panicking." Harry rushes out, fingers still inside the boy.

"Harry, it's too big. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Louis whines, tears tracking his cheeks.

"We have come this far babe." Harry tells him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm just scared." Louis whimpers.

"Breathe Lou. Deep breaths. Do you really wanna stop?" Harry asks. Louis' hyperventilating slowly subsides and his chest rises and falls at a much more normal rate.

"I don't wanna disappoint you."

"Babe, we have gone further than I thought we would. You've made me so fucking proud." Harry smiles, beginning to withdrawal his fingers.  


"No, stay in. I wanna do this." Louis tells him.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Harry protests.

"Harry Edward Styles, you better keep those fingers in me or I will chop your dick off and feed it to Dusty!" Louis demands to him. Harry stares at him. Did his boyfriend, sweet virginal Louis, just threaten to cut his dick off and feed it to their cat?

"Some-one is getting a bit bossy. Some-one needs to be put back in line." Harry taunts to him, drilling his fingers forcefully into his boyfriend.

"Fuck Harry. Do that again." Louis whimpers, submissiveness taking over him again.

"No bossing me around then. I'm in charge yeah?" Harry prompts, curling his fingers and brushing Louis' prostate.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Louis whines, submissiveness taking over him. The ghosting of Harry's fingertips over his prostate is almost maddening. It is there then it disappears. He lets out a desperate pathetic whimper and Harry smirks. He's got this boy wrapped around his finger, quite literally. He decides that Louis has had enough teasing and jams his fingers into Louis' spot. Louis screams.

"Holy fuck Harry, jesus fuck!"

"Is that your spot kitten?" Harry asks, stroking that spot inside.

"Yes, oh god." Louis nods, eyes scrunched tight in pleasure.

"Do you want me in you now?" Harry offers, thrusting his fingers into Louis' prostate again.

"Please. I'm ready. Take me." Louis babbles. His mind is on a constant loop of pleasure and he can't think straight. Harry pulls his fingers out with minimal whining from Louis. He grabbed the condom packet when Louis interrupts him. "Can we not use one?"

"Umm..." Harry stammers, he has never had sex without one.

"You can if you want. I just thought cause I'm clean and you are aren't you?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, I'm clean. Are you sure?" Harry asks.

"I just want my first time to be special. You are the only person I love and trust enough. But if you don't want to that's fine. I understand because it is--mmpfh!" Harry cuts off Louis with a kiss.

"Calm down Lou. I'm not gonna use one. I just wanted to make sure." Harry smiles as he slicks himself up.

"God I love you." Louis smiles back. Harry rises to his knees and places the blunt head of his cock to Louis' entrance.

"Wrap your legs around me." Harry instructs, rubbing the head of his cock on the twitching muscle. Louis lazily slings his legs around Harry's slim waist and crosses his ankles. Harry presses in slowly, the tip of his cock dipping inside Louis. Louis' breath catches as he gasps, fingers gripping tight at the sheets. Harry places a hand on his hip and rubs it softly.

"You're okay Lou. It's okay. I'll go as slow as you need." Harry assures him. Louis nods and pants heavily. Harry's cock is much wider than all three of his fingers.

"Okay, more." Louis mumbles. Harry pushes in about an inch before he stops. Louis breathes slowly, the stinging pain of the stretch shooting through him. He knows it will get better.

 

Inch-by-slower inch, Harry pushes himself the smaller man at his pace until he is all the way in.

"Holy fuck Harry, you are fucking massive." Louis groans, adjusting to Harry.

"Thank you?" Harry smiles. He has never been told that since he always bottomed.

"It a compliment Harry. Why do you bottom? You could do so much with this." Louis tells him, pain slowly disappearing.

"I just like the feeling of being fucked. But, being inside your amazing tight arse is making me rethink my decision to bottom. You feel so amazing." Harry tells him.

"Well I'm not feeling so amazing right now. Show me what feels so great about bottoming Styles." Louis taunts, digging his heels in his boyfriend's peachy ass.

"There is the sass again. Who is in charge here Louis?" Harry asks, drawing back so just the tip of his cock is in the man.

"You are Harry." Louis whimpers, feeling the draw of skin inside him.

"That's right. I'm going to put you back in your place." Harry tells him, pushing back in slowly. Stretching Louis' contracting muscles. Louis moans his name along with some whimpers. "Shit, was that too hard?" Harry asks, scared that he has hurt Louis.

"No, I liked it. I'll pinch you if it hurts. Keep going." Louis keens. Harry begins to move his hips faster, driving on the noises coming from Louis' mouth. Little hiccupy gasps, little high pitched moans and little laboured breaths.

"Harry, 'm close. 'M sorry. Fuck, feel so good." Louis yells out, feeling so embarrassed that he is so close so early.

"That's fine Boo. I knew you wouldn't last long. Let go when you are ready." Harry tells him, wrapping a hand around his boyfriend's dick. Louis bucks his hips into Harry's touch and bites him lip hard.

"I don't wanna disappoint you." He whimpers, stomach tight.

"You haven't babe. You've made me so proud. Just let go." Harry assures him, slowly moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Harry contacts Louis' prostate and the 20 year old loses it. He cries out as he spurts onto his soft tummy. Harry pumps him through it, his hips moving slightly faster as he fucks Louis through his orgasm. Louis finally stops coming and Harry eases himself out of his boyfriend before he got sensitive.

"But you haven't come yet." Louis notices, slightly spacey and vision glazed.

"I can finish myself off." Harry tells him, wrapping a hand around himself.

"Can I watch?" Louis asks, eyes glued to Harry's hand.

"Sure. Nothing special to be honest." Harry smiles, pumping his dick slowly but gaining momentum. Something about Louis watching him wank is getting him hot and he doesn't know why.

"Nothing special? Harry, you've probably got the best cock I've seen. It's long, thick and it felt fucking great inside me." Louis tells him. Harry blushes, hand moving faster.

"Keep talking. Fuck, your voice is amazing." Harry pants.

"Made me feel so full. So full of your cock that I thought I would explode. Then you started moving and I've felt so good." Louis tells him. Not sure if that counts as dirty talk but that is what they say in porn he watches so...

"Fuck Louis, keep going." Harry says, hand moving faster as he feels his stomach tighten.

"Wanted you to come inside me. Show everyone that I'm yours as it drips out of me. Can you come on me instead? Mark me like I know you want to?" Louis suggests and Harry comes. Hot and hard onto Louis' chest and stomach, mixing with Louis'. He doesn't know were Louis learnt that but it was hot. He drops his lube-slick hand and wipes it on a tissue before wiping the lube off of his softening dick.

"Want me to clean you?" He asks lazily.

"Can I taste it? The come? I don't know why I want to but I just wanna know what it taste like." Louis asks. Harry smiles as he runs a finger through the mess of white and places it on Louis' mouth. Louis' tongue laps at the substance and it tastes salty but not awful. He heard it taste awful from his friend.

"Is it bad that I enjoyed it?" Louis asks, Harry removing his finger from his mouth.

"Fuck no, it was actually quite hot. You're hot Lou." Harry says fondly, cleaning the smear of come off of Louis' chest.

"Says you Styles. That was best thing I could have ever imagined." Louis admits, cuddling into Harry's bare chest.

"Really?" Harry smiles, chucking the dirty tissue towards the bin.

"Yeah. That was the best birthday/anniversary gift I have ever received. I love you." Louis yawns.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love you too." Harry kisses his forehead.

"Am I big spoon?"

"I'm always going to be the little spoon so yes. I like being little spoon." Louis mumbles back. Harry shrugs and drapes an arm over Louis' waist.

"G'night Harry." Louis mumbles again.

"Night L--"

"Hello lovebirds!" Niall's voice yells from the doorway. Harry panics and pulls their sheet up to above their waists.

" **What the fuck Niall!?!** " He screams back.

"Just wanted to say happy birthday to Louis and happy anniversary to you both but it looks like you have fucked the living daylights out of him." Niall laughs, feigning innocence.

"We were just cuddling." Harry lies.

"Why are both lots of your clothes over here then?"

"Naked cuddling. Couples do that Ni!"

"Why are you sweating?"

"Because it is hot."

"Why is there a jizz tissue over here?" Niall raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, we fucked. Thank you for you well wishes. Kindly fuck off so we can spoon in peace." Harry gives up as Niall giving him a shit-eating grin.

"Night Haz. Happy anniversary!" Niall laughs as he walks out of their flat.

"Who was that?" Louis asks, stirring from his sleep.

"No-one, good night pumpkin." Harry tells him, kissing his cheek and spooning his once more. This really was the best anniversary ever.

**Author's Note:**

> God, my endings are so cheesy. Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
